


The Ending Darkness

by Mufflovr



Series: The REAL Ending [2]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Next Generation, Ninja, Shinobi, kunoichi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufflovr/pseuds/Mufflovr
Summary: They finally cornered him.{this is for a series of posts made on tumblr}





	The Ending Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winterlilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/gifts).



Sasuke watched as he leaned against the back window watching Ibiki do his mind technique in probing his son's mind. They had him this time. Finally. He narrowed his eyes at Ibiki shaking his head. Sesuke must be trying to fight him off mentally. He trained Sesuke and Reika to fight off intruders of the mind. He also regretted teaching Sesuke to fully utilize his sharingans to the point he damaged Lilian. Naruto couldn't even look him in the eyes when they brought his daughter in, Reika giving him the same look. He trained Sesuke to be a warrior and to be strong just in case he couldn't be there when Keisuke lost control of the Nibi again. He never imagined his son would fall further into the path of darkness then he himself had.

“Sasuke. Would you like your turn now? Maybe he can pull more information from him then I can.” Ibiki asked looking at the Shadow Kage. “Yeah.” Sasuke said leaning off the wall walking over. “What have you managed to discover so far?” he asked looking at the long sheets of paper that lined the floor with mind probing data inked all over them. “He's disturbed and hurting all at the same time.” Ibiki said. “I see.” Sasuke said before he reached up tilting his son's head back and his sharingans penetrated into the numb mind of his oldest. He wasn't just looking for everything useful but mostly the fight he had with Keisuke and Ichigo. The two was in critical at the hospital with no signs of improving anytime soon. They had Neru's testimony but he wanted to see it all unfold in action to the very end for she left when it just got good. Sasuke smirked finding the right memory block.

 

> * * *
> 
> _“Reika go! He told you where to find her!” Ichigo hollered as his kunai sparked against Sesuke's katana. Reika growled. “No! Not until he is dead for hurting everyone!” she snapped. “Reika! She could be in danger or even...worse. Go.” Ichigo said pushing Sesuke back before taking off after the Uchiha. Reika bit her lower lip looking over at Neru who was shaking where she sat on the ground doing the best she could to shield her brother. Keisuke took a hefty blow weakening his bijuu seal. She couldn't leave knowing that any moment the Nibi will reign down upon them catching a pregnant Neru in the crossfire and Sesuke taking control of the beast. Neru looked over at the black pigtailed girl. “Reika...go find Lily. She's counting on you.” she reassured her. Reika gave her a worried look before finally nodding. “Be safe.” she said getting up and darting from the area back towards the burning village._
> 
> _Neru then returned her attention back to her brother as he got tossed around like a ragdoll by the Uchiha. She couldn't do anything. The shear intent that rolls off his chakra was what brought her to her knees after she witnessed the bone crushing punch to her Keisuke's stomach that sent him this far back. She flinched again as Ichigo took another toss into a rock formation amongst the trees. She couldn't take it anymore. She shifted a leg trying to stand just to gasp feeling a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head looking at Keisuke as he gripped her right shoulder and he held his other over his seal. “Neru. Please assist me in giving me restraints.” he said. “Kei you are no match for him. None of us are.” she pleaded just to be taken aback at the smile he gave her. “I have seven lives to live. Please. Just my ankles and wrists. When I tell you to release them and run. Run.” he said. She let a sob out before nodding weaving hand signs slamming her palms down on the ground. He moved out in front of her just as her silver chakra chains snapped out of the ground attaching to his scars on his limbs. “Be careful.” she said._
> 
> _He nodded before taking off quickly grabbing his battle rod off the ground as he went sliding into place colliding his weapon against his brothers to avoid a killing hit to the Uzumaki son. “I see you finally regained consciousness. No matter. You all will die!” Sesuke said pushing harder on his sword having Keisuke wince pushing him back towards Ichigo. “Not this time.” Keisuke said as his sharingans twisted in. “You think your eyes compare to mine?” his brother asked with humor. “I don't need them to compare...I need them to work.” Keisuke growled before he shoved Sesuke back sending him flying. He then took off after his brother allowing Ichigo to sit up out of the rock holding his head wincing. “You fool! You can't compete with him!” Ichigo yelled watching the younger Uchiha dunk and dodge swings from Sesuke's katana._
> 
> _“Release it Kei. I can see the Nibi is growing impatient to shove her cage open.” Sesuke said slamming his blade into his brother's arm causing him to growl in pain as he attempted to block it. “I won't..g-give you that s-satisfaction...just yet.” Keisuke said before leaning away from their weapons and body slammed into Sesuke knocking him to the ground. Sesuke then immediately rolled over making it to his feet kicking his brother in the side causing him to cry out. “You're weak Keisuke! You always have been and always will be even with the Nibi!” Sesuke hollered out proudly repeatably kicking the Jinchuuriki. Ichigo made it to his feet stumbling a little just to getting a quick healing from Kurama. “Thank you.” he said to get a growl from the beast inside him. He then started off walking making out into a run towards Sesuke as he repeated stomped on his brother just to stab him through with his katana. Keisuke screamed out holding on to the blade before his brother to the initiative and kicked him hard in the side sending him flying through a tree snapping it in half._
> 
> _Sesuke bellowed a laugh out watching his brother slowly make it to his hands and knees coughing up chunks of blood. “So weak.” he said turning around just to have Ichigo's fist slam into his face sending him further out passed Keisuke. Ichigo then disappeared using instant light to travel to his childhood friend. Neru wiped her tears away quickly getting up and ran over to Keisuke as he stood. “No more Kei.” she said. He shook his head. “Not until our fathers arrive.” he said before quickly pulling the katana out of him growling. “Please stop.” she begged. Keisuke's heart then skipped a beat as he looked down at his seal. “Neru...release my wrists.” he said seeing the seal open up to a black square and writing etched out around it crawling towards his back and chest. Neru started to cry watching his seal as well before nodding having the chains at his wrists snap off. He reached over wrapping an around her her hugging her and kissed her forehead. “I will live for you.” he said before taking off quickly before she could disagree with his decision more. “...and I will love you...baka.” she cried watching the remaining two chains drag across the ground passed her._
> 
> _Sesuke grinned slamming his chidori against Ichigo's rasengan causing the area to explode with dust and debris sending everything away from the area. Ichigo quickly regained his footing quickly appearing beside Sesuke slamming another resengan into him knocking the Uchiha into the ground. He went to hit him again with the same jutsu when he sense the large chakra coming at them. He jumped back just in time to avoid the one tailed chakra cloaked covered Keisuke pouncing on top of his brother sending enough force through him to cause a crater. Sesuke smiled kicking his brother off of him and made it to his feet stumbling a little holding his forehead as blood rushed down it. “That's more like it. Let it out Keisuke. Show me what you really are.” he said looking up catching Ichigo's fist before he yanked him in front of him colliding him into the on coming one tailed Nibi. Sesuke then jumbed back forming a chidori sharp spear piecing Ichigo in the chest with it pinning him down to the ground. “My fight with you will continue when the cat is dead.” Sesuke said as his curse mark crawled up his left arm changing his skin to a dark gray. Horns sprouted from his forehead twisting upwards and black lines extended down his cheeks from his eyes._
> 
> _He then disappeared slamming into Keisuke causing the cat to meow out choking him into a tree. “Fight me with everything you monster!” Sesuke instigated. Keisuke snarled gripping at his brothers arms before he kicked his brother away and ran after him just to trip as the chakra chains at his ankles snapped tight. Neru gasped looking at the chains. She trembled watching one loosen before it disintegrated followed by the next. She lowered her head. She had to go find her father to see how close they were to arriving to the battle. “Live Keisuke.” she said quietly before turning running towards the village. Keisuke watched the last chain fade to nothing before he looked at his brother. Ichigo growled trying to the chidori spear out of him before his eyes widened as Keisuke looked back at him. “I'm counting on you.” Keisuke said before his eyes hollowed out to white and blue flames shot up around him engulfing the area. Ichigo covered his face blocking the blast of wind that flew passed him before he stared up at Matatabi in all her glory. She growled at Sesuke charging up a fireball shooting it at the Uchiha._
> 
> _Ichigo couldn't do anything so long as this spear was in him. All he could manage was to lay back in pain watching a fellow Jinchuuriki play with the demon that remained of his best friend. They all had their hatred towards Sesuke. He terrorized villages and other countries, he kidnapped Lily and who knows did what to her, he hunted Keisuke down and used him to destroy the village, he killed Mori...his Mori...he attacked Neru and if Keisuke hadn't broken his control of Sesuke then she would've been dead too. He gripped his hands into fists. He tormented Reika with games of Lily mentally then he drove her twin brother now into losing complete control of his bijuu. What more could they sustain until their fathers arrived?_
> 
> _That's when he noticed it, Keisuke's chakra was weakening. He knew from his father explaining it to him how the Nibi's extra lives worked for the Jinchuuriki. When in their human form the Nibi provided them reserved chakra in the form of extra lives however when the Nibi is released it is harder to determine that chakra level so the reserved is used up quickly. He needed to break free and take over the fight before Matatabi used up all of their chakra killing Keisuke. He weaved a few hand signs before placing his hands on the ground and used it to slowly push the sharp spear out of him. Right about that time he looked up to see Sesuke slam a kick so hard into the forehead of the Nibi that she fell to the ground chin first jolting the beast into dispersing into flames disappearing leaving Keisuke collapsing into the ground. Blood now leaking from his ears. Ichigo swallowed hard. If that was enough force to send the Nibi back into Keisuke then most likely it was enough to kill a man._
> 
> _Sesuke landed down next to his brother kicking him lightly in the arm getting no movement from him. He then shifted his sharingans to Ichigo as the sharp spear disappeared. “You're next.” Sesuke said. Ichigo tried not to tremble as a sweat dripped down the side of his face. He may have Kurama but Sesuke was barely showing signs of wearing thin. He himself is on the verge of using the nine-tails as a trump card. Ichigo quickly made it to his feet avoiding Sesuke's punch that now left the ground in an uneven level mess. He knew he was fast with instant light but right now. Sesuke had the upper hand. Ichigo sighed heavy as he unlocked the seal door allowing his nine-tailed furry companion out. “Let's finish this Kurama.” he said as his nine-tailed cloak formed on him. He smirked at the smart remark the fox mentioned to him in his head before looking at Sesuke with a serious expression._
> 
> _Neru ran her way back towards the village just to slide to a stop as the charm bracelet Keisuke had made for her snapped off to the ground. She ran back to it picking it up just to hold it close. “Kei.” she said just to look up seeing the yellow and blue blurs ran passed her towards the battle that was further into the woods. 'It's about time.' she thought. Ichigo and Sesuke both cried out as each other's hand was pierced through to their backs. Both dropping their ultimate forms. Sesuke collapsed to the ground as Ichigo stumbled back throwing up blood. “...stop it...Sesuke.” Ichigo said seeing the Uchiha rolling over to his knees trying to get up. Sesuke stumbled to his feet and was about to punch the blonde when time seem to stand still for a second. Ichigo flickered and then was replaced with Sasuke who took the punch. Sasuke then used his son's left hand to quickly form hand seals and slapped his palm on his chest. Sesuke blinked falling back to his butt just to scream out as his chakra was then sucked into the forbidden Koorimasu Chakra Seal. Ichigo blinked before he collapsed into his father's arms. “Well done.” Naruto said. “Thanks.” Ichigo muttered loosing consciousness._
> 
> _Naruto sighed looking at the damage. “Sasuke. Keisuke is here too and by the looks of things. He's not doing so well.” he said. Sasuke nodded. “I can handle Sesuke from here. Can you manage the other two on your own?” he asked. “You know it-ttebayo.” Naruto said before quickly signing for a clone who went over carefully picking Keisuke up and disappeared with him._

* * *

Sasuke sighed stepping back from his son and shook his head. “Find what you were looking for?” Ibiki asked. “Not quite but I found something.” Sasuke said heading for the door. “What is that if you don't mind me asking?” Ibiki said. “My son...have everything ready for Naruto by sun down.” Sasuke said before leaving.


End file.
